The Lost Butterfly
by Lunna Vega
Summary: Sasuke has never tursted anyone and has been been abused for years. Will he ever feel safe. Not very good at summarys sorry... WARNING NARUSASU YOAI WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Glitter in the air**

_**Helloo NaruSasu Fans this is my first Naruto themed story i Hope you enjoy it :)**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sasuke sat in the back of the class room as always looking out side the window as a white fluffy cold snow blanket covered the village. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with long white sleeves and white skinny jeans. He waited for the first bell to ring so class could start. And as if on queue the bell rang and Iruka- sensei walked into the class room and headed for the black board.

"Good morning class I hope you all didn't have any trouble getting he today with the snow and all." The class answered with different replies while Sasuke still looked out the window he loved the snow especially at night when he would sit on his roof and read a book with some hot chocolate under the moonlight. Sauke got drawn out of his plans for later by Iruka-sensei

"Today we have a new student joining us today his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka-sensei gestured at the door for someone to come in. In walked in a boy with sunshine blond hair with a scene hairstyle and sun kissed skin, he wore black jeans and an orange sweater with cat ears on it and orange Vans. Sauke heard the girls in the class all being to aw and stare at the new kid. Sasuke had to admit he was kind of cute.

"So Naru-Chan why don't you sit next to Sasuke-kun." Iruka-Sensei said as he pointed at Sasuke. Naruto walked at sat next to Sasuke.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Wow he has really pretty eyes I thought as I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I bet he's gonna be like everybody else here I mean he didn't even say hello.

"If you have something to tell me then say it." He said coldly,

"Wah no- I mean i-i-i-.." He sighed I think I'm annoying him he turns his head to face me a flash of fear goes through my whole body.

"Look I don't have time to waste on idiots like you." I clench my fists against my knees that was one of the meanest things anyone had ever told me. Wow five minutes for me to bother someone new record. I fought back the urge of crying I just bowed my head and waited for the lunch bell to ring. It seemed like it hours had passed before the bell rang. I quickly got out of my seat and walked past Naruto.

"I'm sorry for bothering you I wont do it again." I felt tears begin to run down my cheeks so I ran out of the class room to the court yard. I sat under the tree in the farthest edge of the court yard. I sat down and hugged my knees and buried my face in them. I wish that someone would like me but I guess it's my fault I'm too weird and annoying for anyone to like me. I

"Hey guys look the baby's crying pathetic." I recognized that voice were ever it was Kabuto and his gang.

"W-what do you want Kabuto leave me alone." He smiled wickedly at me his circular glasses made him look evil more than usual.

"Nothing loser I just don't like you."

"What did I ever do to you Kabuto?!" I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as his fist connected with me.

"Looks like you forgot that your not suppose to yell at people better than you come on boys lets teach this little prick some respect." I tried to find away out but there wasn't one. Blow after blow came at me I whimpered for help I didn't now why I knew no one cared. When they finally finished my body hurt all over I walked toward the boy's restroom. I closed the door and walked over to the sink. My left eye was swollen and I had a bruise on my right cheek my lower was bleeding. I felt tears run down my I was crying in pain and rage even if anyone didn't like me I drought they didn't see them beating me up. I hate the feeling of crying so I got out the only thing I'm used to when I get like this.

I took a pair of black scissors and opened them and slit them against my wrist dragging them deep against my vein. I can feel everything through it the sadness went through as blood not as tears and that for me is enough. I repeated it 4 more times until I felt nothing no pain no rage nothing. I cleaned the blood as well as I could and pulled my sleeve down I turned around and saw Naruto standing behind me his eyes were wide I guess he was in shock before I had a chance to try to leave. He looked me straight in the eyes.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I was walking out of the class room I was going to find the kid who left crying. I didn't mean to make him feel bad I was just tired. I was going to fallow him when a girl with pink hair stopped me and asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with her. I was going to tell her no but before I knew it I was sitting next to her at her lunch table with her friends. Her name is Sakura Haruno she has big green eyes and skinny lips she wore a falling in reverse t-shirt and black skinny jeans with a red headband. She introduced me to all her friends Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Choji. They all seemed really nice I thought to my self as I went to get my lunch when I came back everyone asked me questions like were I was from or what kind of music do you listen to and all the normal questions you ask the new kid. Even thought I was talking to these people I still had in the back of my mind the fact that that boy left the class crying I really felt about it. When I began to think about it more I really wanted to apologize sooner.

I told everyone that I had to go to the bathroom which wasn't a lie in itself so I walked to the bathroom. I opened the door and I heard someone crying by the sinks I slowly walked over to see who it was and I saw that it was the same boy from before. He had raven hair and white jeans which looked dirty for some reason. While I didn't noticed he pulled something out of his backpack a pair of scissors. I saw him cut his wrist with them repeatedly i slowly made toward him in aw. What could have caused him to do something like that? He turned around a looked surprised to see me I saw that he was going to leave but I couldn't let him.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sasuke and Naruto stood in-front of each other in silence. Sasuke was the one who broke the silence

"Excuse me I need to leave." Sasuke tried to leave but Naruto wouldn't let him go.

"Why did you do that to yourself?" Sasuke hid his head behind his hair hoping Naruto didn't see his swollen eye.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto pointed to the blood running into Sasuke's hand.

"You know what I'm talking about." Naruto said coldly. Naruto walked towards Sasuke, Sasuke flinched because he thought Naruto was going to hit him. Instead Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him to the sink and washed the blood off his hand. Sasuke didn't understand why this guy was being so nice to him he probably wanted something in return or something.

"You know what ever happened for you to do this isn't worth it." Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and looked him in the face. Naruto moved Sasuke's bangs out of the way and saw his swollen eye.

"Who did this to you?" asked Naruto with concern in his voice. Sasuke felt tears come down his face.

"You don't need to act like you care you know I don't want to waste your time." Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes with a smirk on his face

"Who says I'm lying?" Sasuke pulled his hand out of Naruto's grasp and walked home which he knew would be worse than staying at school.

_**Well that was the First Chapter I hope you Enjoyed it Please Review**_

**_ () ()  
(-.-)_**  
**_()() Peace People_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Is Anybody out there**

_**Hey So This Is The Second Chapter Sorry Its A little shortrer Thx For Reading My First Chapter! Enjoy :)**_

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I walked home in the snow I just couldn't deal with staying at school any longer. Why was Naruto being so nice so caring no ones ever done that for me only Itachi did. I walked a few more blocks until I got home. I opened the front gate and walked towards the door. Right now the school did seem so bad my dad Fogaku would probably be home drunk or something. I opened the door never the less and walked toward the kitchen were my dad was sitting at the table with a tequila bottle in hand.

"Were the hell have you been brat you know Orochimaru is coming today!" he stood up and walked over to me even though he was three feet away he still reeked of alcohol.

"I'm sorry dad I was..." I didn't get to finish as usual he slapped me across the face and slammed me against the wall.

"Listen you piece of shit I don't give a dam what you were doing you know that you have costumers today so if your late again your gonna pay you hear me you little bastard."

He spit in my face and dropped me to the floor. I clenched my check in pain. He turned around an walked away but he stopped and looked over his shoulder at me

"And Remember if Itachi finds out about this you and him will never see the light of day again understood!" I nodded as tears began to rush down my face that was the only reason I never said anything to anyone I didn't want Itachi to get hurt I didn't care if I had to go through this as long as he was I would go through anything for my older brother. I got up and walked to my room locked the door. I sat on my bed looking down at the floor I wish I wasn't that spineless that I couldn't do anything to defend myself. For some reason Naruto snuck his way back into my mind he acted so caring could it actually that someone actually cared about me other than Itachi?

My dad came into m room with a school boy outfit I figured that Orochimaru was almost here.

"Change brat you know what happens if you don't do what Orochimaru asks of you." He said with a wicked smile. He left the room and closed the door I changed into the uniform. Orochimaru was one of my dads friends he is pervert in every way imaginable he had long dark brown hair and pale skin paler than mine and had green eye that resembled snake eyes. My dad came back into my room and took me to the basement he had a queen size bed down there a fridge with wine, beer, and food for his favorite customers.

"Stay in here and if you even think of getting out I swear to god..." he was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"Stay here!" he yelled whispered at me and closed the basement door. I sat on the couch of the basement trying to prepare myself for what Orochimaru would do. I began to remember how this happened but I quickly let those thoughts pass I wasn't ready to face them at least not yet. I heard the basement door open and in walked the personification of Satan himself. He walked over to me and I bowed my head. He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

"Hello my little Sasuke don't you look cute in that little outfit." He said with a wicked laugh and kissed my neck. I heard the door close I new that the thought of hell was now a reality.

**_-Warning Graphic Rape Scene if you think you can't handle it skip to the next Warning-_**

Orochimaru pushed me onto the bed and looked down at me with lust in his eyes.

"You look so cute my little Sasuke I only wish I could do this everyday." He began to kiss my neck and unbutton my shirt. He moved his hands up and down my torso digging his nails in from time to time. The squeezed my crouch and I moaned not in pleasure but in pain. He took off his pants and dropped his underwear. He pulled me by the hair and made me suck his dick. It was huge I gagged repeatedly. Tears ran down my face I couldn't breathe at all. He pushed me off of his dick and pulled me into an unwanted kiss. He moved his tug into my mouth it tasted like alcohol. He pushed me back down to the bed and removed my pants. He left my underwear on.

He wrapped his hands around my neck and began to choke me. I struggled against his grip and more tears come down my cheeks. When he finally let go of my throat he lit a cigarette and took a puff out of it. He burned me with it around my hips laughing evilly as I screamed in pain. He took off my underwear and rubbed his fist against my crouch. He then burned the upper apart of my crouch with the cigarette. He is a sick son of a bitch. He then proceeded to tie my arms to the bed and bound my legs together. I knew the worst was yet to come. I prayed to god that he would send someone to save me. He stuck his dick into me and began to rape me violently I could feel him inside of me. I wanted so badly to die I cant take this every week it was so painful I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. He continued for what seemed an eternity. I knew then that god had forsaken me.

**_-Warning rape scene Over Warning-_**

**Still Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"You've been a good boy my little Sasuke." He said as he got dress and while laid on my stomach I felt excruciating pain I could barely feel the lower half of my body. When he finally left I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to my room getting support from the wall I fell to my knees a few times before I made to my room. I collapsed on the floor of my room. I crawled to my bathroom.

I got into the shower with a lot of difficultly but I made it in. I turned on the water as hot it could get it I felt it like acid on my skin yet it couldn't take the feeling of him on me in me. I gingerly sat up in the bathtub. I felt like crying I knew that wasn't an option I had to be strong especially tomorrow I cant let that Naruto kid see me like this. After staying in shower scribing my body until I lost a layer of skin and could limp my way to my bed I laid in my bed thinking if I was ever gonna get out of this or if anybody cared that I was going through this. I closed my eyes and a tear fell down my cheek like the first rain droop of a storm. I couldn't stop when I got like this I let my emotions win for once and fell asleep crying silently to myself.

_**Well that was Second Chapter I hope you Enjoyed it Please Review. **_

_** () ()**_  
_**(-.-)**_  
_**() () Peace People**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Bridge Of Light**

_**Hi guys here's Chapter three Sorry I didn't Update sooner i will upload once a week 'Kay Enjoy :)**_

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I woke up in a daze my whole body felt like I was crushed by a ton of boulders. I sat up in my bed my lower body felt num but I somehow got up out of my bed and walked toward my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. The purple greenish bruise on my right cheek was about the size of sticky note, my left eye was purple thank god the swelling went down. I could still remember how nice Naruto was being to me yesterday. I guess he did it because he felt bad at that moment I mean I don't think he could ever see me as a friend. I turned away from the mirror I decided that I would straighten my hair I could cover my left eye I could just say I fell if a teacher a teacher asked me what happened. I walked over to my dresser and put my straightener to warm up while I changed for school. I put on a dark blue t-shirt and a black vest over it; I wore black skinny jeans with a black and silver belt than hung to the right and black Vans. When I finished changing I walked over to my dresser and straightened my hair I made sure no one could see my left eye. I grabbed by black backpack and waited for my dad to go to the bathroom before I left last thing I needed was to a good-bye hug from daddy.

**_-Time Skip at School-_**

**Still Sasuke P.O.V**

I walked into first period as always I was the only one there so I walked to the back of the class as usual. I sat down and looked outside it was still snowing I remembered when I was little how much I loved seeing the snow it meant that the winter festival was soon I used to go with Itachi and my mom when I was little. As I began to remember how much fun it used to be to go I heard the class room door opened. Naruto walked in wearing a black t-shirt and orange skinny jeans and black vans. He walked toward the back of the class. Oh carp yeah he sits next to me I hope he forgot what happened yesterday. I was caught off guard when he said good morning to me with a smile on his that stretched from ear to ear.

**Normal P.O.V.**

It took a minute for Sasuke to answer "G-good morning!" he said as I bowed his head a little. Naruto giggled a little at Sasuke who looked up at him with curiosity.

"You don't have to bow your head at me I'm not your Senpai or anything don't act all formal okay!" Naruto said as he took his seat. He turned his chair to face Sasuke who was still looking at Naruto with surprise. Naruto noticed the bruise on Sasuke's cheek turned his head a little to the side.

"You know you should really cover up that bruise on your cheek I mean if you want to unless your going for the tough guy look." Naruto said with a fake laugh as Sasuke put his hand on his right cheek. He felt like a spotlight was being shone on him he was hoping no one would ask especially Naruto.

"It's nothing just a little bruise you can see it because your so close." Sasuke said to try to cover up the reason he had it. Naruto sighed and moved Sasuke's hand from his cheek and looked him in the eye. Sasuke was caught off to see how concern was in Naruto's eyes.

"If that's what you call a little I hate to see what a big one looks like how's your eye?" Naruto said sternly as he moved his hand away from Sasuke's face. Naruto turned around and put his backpack on the desk in front of Sasuke and him. Sasuke looked at Naruto as he began to look in his bag for something.

"Ah Ha I found it!" Said the blonde enthusiastically as he got a small black zipper bag from his backpack as turned and faced Sasuke again. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as the blonde now looked into the small black bag with who knows what is in it.

"I have an idea Eh what did you say your name was again?" Naruto said as he examined Sasuke's face.

"M-my name is S-Sasuke," Sasuke said shyly seeing Naruto take so much interest in his face. He felt heat being to rush to his face as Naruto backed away from him.

"Well Sasuke like I was saying I have an idea how about I put a little make-up on you to cover up that bruise." Sasuke was spectacle about the make-up but if it would cover-up the bruise it was worth it.

"Okay but please don't make me look like a clown," Sasuke said as Naruto began to put foundation on his right cheek. Sasuke stared into Naruto's sapphire eyes there was a familiarity in them but he didn't know from were.

"Yo Sasuke you didn't tell me how you eye was." Naruto said as he finished putting the make-up on the raven. Sasuke moved his bangs out of the way and let Naruto look at his eye if he described it he would make it seem like a little scratch. Naruto gasped at the bruise it was worse than he had expected it took up most of Sasuke's left eye and some of his cheek.

"S-s-s-s that's a shiner Sasuke who did this to you?" Naruto said as he began to cover the bruise. Sasuke just stayed quite how could he just tell a guy he just meet that a guy had been beating him up for years.

"It doesn't matter I mean it won't change anything…" Sasuke felt his eyes begin to water. As a tear drop fell down his cheek felt a gentle hand wipe it away. He felt two arms wrap around him Sasuke felt a warm embrace that he had not felt in years.

"It does matter because no one has the right to hurt someone especially someone as special as you." Sasuke felt himself blush he had never been told he was special. After Naruto let go of Sasuke he finished applying the foundation on Sasuke.

"How about you and me go out to lunch today my treat?" said Naruto as he put his make-up away. Sasuke wasn't sure what to say but he agreed none the less.

"Awesome meet me in the lunch room during lunch 'kay!" said Naruto with a wide smile.

**_-Time Skip Lunch-_**

**Still Normal P.O.V.**

Sasuke waited for Naruto in the lunch room next to the double doors. He was beginning to think that Naruto ditched him until the blonde ran and jump hugged him.

"Hay you ready?!" Naruto said now off of Sasuke.

"Yeah were we going?" Sasuke said as he unruffled his vest.

"I know this great place down the street I went to it last night for dinner if you want or we could just go to Wendy's or something." Naruto said with a smile.

"I don't mind were ever you want to go I mean you are buying lunch by the way you don't have to I mean your already covered up my face I don't want to be a nonsense to you." Naruto pouted as he hears Sasuke say this.

"Stop it I mean to say the least your one of the few people at this school I can tolerate, so be quite and lets go!" said Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out the door.

After they made it to the small restaurant Naruto and Sasuke sat near the window since Naruto wanted to see it still snowing.

"Are you sure you only want tea and a scone I mean that seems like a small breakfast." Naruto as their order came to their table.

"Yes you see I'm not that hungry." Sasuke said as he took a sip of his tea.

"You know Sasuke I wish you could tell me who hurt you I mean you're my friend and I wish you had some trust in me." Sasuke's eyes widen in disbelief Naruto called him his friend.

"And by the way I'm sorry for being so mean to you yesterday I was being rude I didn't mean to make you upset." Naruto said as he bowed his head. Sasuke giggled a little at Naruto who looked at him curiously.

"Don't bow at me I'm not your Senpai or anything." He said mimicking Naruto who began to chuckle.

"Is that what I sound like?" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"More or less I guess but don't worry I mean you're the first person to ever been nice or talk to me for that matter." Sasuke said as he took another sip of his tea. Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"Well I feel special." Naruto said with a smile that made Sasuke smile also.

_**-Time Skip Night-**_

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I walked home after I had finished working on my biology project after eating lunch. The snow lighted up as I got home. I opened the front door and walked in to see my dad in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"Were have you been brat school was over an hour ago?" Fogaku said with anger in his voice.

I began to tremble a little in my tracks.

"S-sorry dad Iruka-sensei made stay to help me with my biology project here I have a not…" I gasped for air as my dad punched my stomach.

"Listen I don't care what the reason is if you come home an hour late again you might as well not come home cause I'll lock you out you understand you piece of shit." I nodded as straightened my self back up. I walked to my room and locked the door after he walked to the bathroom.

Even him hitting me and yelling at me won't put me in a bad mood. I walked to my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror you could barely see the bruises on my face. Why is Naruto so caring so nice is it because he feels sorry for me? I wonder why he even gives me the time of day if I were him I wouldn't even spit in my direction. I rested my chin on my hand and sighed for some reason Naruto's eyes look so familiar but I don't remember from where I guess we'll see how this plays out. After I took a shower I saw that snow began to fall again I walked to my bed and looked at the date on my phone the 25th tomorrow is going to be a hard day. I felt tears run down my face I hated this day ever year.

**_Well that's the third Chapter I hope You Enjoyed It Please Review._**

**_ () ()_**  
**_ (-.-)  
_****_() () Peace People (P.S. If you haven't Noticed Each Chapter is a Song)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 Wonderland_

_**Hey NaruSasu fans I'm sorry I haven't updated like I promised but my friend spilled soda on my laptop and I've been writing this chapter on my phone I promise to update as soon as I can once again I'm very sorry thx for the reviews and the fallows mean a lot with any further ado chapter**_ 4 :)

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I woke up to my phones alarm It was Saturday the 26th I heard the sound of rain drops as I looked outside the window next to my bed the snow didn't disappear from the rain. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection the bruises were still there and my hair was mess I couldn't go out looking like this. I re- straightened my hair and got dressed. I walked over to my mirror and put on a sliver necklace my mom got me on my 6th birthday it went well with the black turtleneck sweater and black jeans I was wearing. When I was done getting ready I got out a small black box from under my bed and got twenty dollars out of it. I hid it back under my bed that was the only way I could keep the money my dads customers gave to me before paying It or as Orochimaru puts It a gift for being a good boy. A shiver went down my spine as I remembered all the things I had to do for him. I knew dad was to drunk to remember today but that's not his fault he just hasn't coped the right way.

As I walked out of my house I put a blue scarf on and headed out. I walked about five blocks to a little flower shop and bought a dozen white roses and walked to the cemetery three blocks away. I had grown accustom to going to the flower shop every year they sold the prettiest white roses.

_**-Flash back-**_

**Normal P.O.V **

"Mommy what are you doing?" a four year old Sasuke asked as he walked outside to see what his mother was doing. He found her tending to her flower In the backyard he smiled as he tried to sneak up behind her.

"Rawr-ah-ow!"yelled Sasuke as he tripped over his own little feet lading behind his mom as she tuned around to see her youngest son on the ground.

"Aww don't cry Sasuke." Said the fair skinned mother as she helped Sasuke up as she tried to comfort her youngest child. Sasuke stood there with a bawled up fist over his eye crying it hurt hitting the ground. Mikoto hugged him as he cried onto her shoulder.

"Mommy my knee hurts." said Sasuke as he let go of his mothers hug. Mikoto saw a cut on her son's knee and pick him with his head over her shoulder as she took him to a chair on their patio.

After Mikoto cleaned Sasuke's cut she kissed her son on his forehead and smiled at him.

"Thanks mommy your so nice." Sasuke said as he hugged his mother. They both walked over to were Mikoto flowers were and sat next to each other as they pulled out the weed around them. Sasuke noticed that his mother had a lot of pretty flowers but there were always more white roses than any other.

"Mommy why do you like the white roses so much?" Sasuke asked as he cocked his head to the left to show his curiosity. Mikoto smiled as she placed one in her son's hair.

"You see honey I like the white roses so much because they are so pure no bad blood like the red roses, or arrogance of the pink roses, they remind me of you sometimes because your so nice to everyone care free." Sasuke's mouth made a perfect o at his mother's explanation. Mikoto giggled as she say her son.

"Why are you laughing mommy?" Sasuke asked with a brow raised.

"Its nothing honey you just look like a girl with the rose in your hair." Sasuke smiled and giggled along with his mother.

_- End of Flash Back-_

**Sasuke P.O.V. **

As I stood In front of the black gates I felt an un-pleasantly familiar feeling of emptiness as I walked into the gray abbess. I walked around a few graves until I got to were I was headed. It seems creepy but I felt a warm presence being In front of my mom's grave. I knelt down and placed the bouquet of white roses on her grave. I can remember how much she loved white roses she when I would help here in her garden she would always put one in my hair and said I looked like a girl. (From the flashback

"HI Mom long time no see." I said with a faint smile and knot growing in my throat. It's been a year since I came to visit my mom. It's been harder since Itachi went off to college.

"Everything is the same as always I really miss you know, dad is still the same I wonder If he will ever change." I said as my voice cracked. My dad wasn't a bad guy he was just misunderstood.

"Itachi is coming home soon for the holidays I now he will come and see you again, the winter festival Is coming up soon too remember how we used to go every year just you me and Itachi." I clenched my knees as my emotions over whelmed me and broke down In front of my mom's grave. I can still imagine when we went to the winter festival she would always wear her pretty red kimono and make me wear a pink one she said I looked like her. I froze as I felt a hand cress my shoulder. I turned around and my eyes went wide It was Naruto with the orange sweater with fox ears and white skinny jeans.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto smiled lightly at Sasuke whose eyes were blood shot from crying.

"Hey Kitten we seem to keep meeting like this what's wrong?" Naruto said as he offered his hand to Sasuke who took it hesitantly.

"Its nothing I just came to see my mom." Sasuke said as he faced Naruto with tears running down his face. Sasuke didn't feel like hiding anything at the moment especially in font of his mom's grave.

"What brings you here you don't seem like the kind of guy that likes cemeteries?" Sasuke said as he and Naruto walked away from his mom's grave. Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke's.

"Well I could say the same thing about you." Said Naruto with am all too familiar smirk on his face. They walked In a still calming silence that seemed fitting being In there current location. When they came to stop In front of two grave stones Naruto knelt down and put a red rose on each grave.

"This is why I'm here I came to see my mom and Dad." He said as he smiled at his parents. Sasuke was shocked Naruto seemed so happy that he never figured that his parents were dead.

"They died when I was five I don't remember a lot about them but I still feel a connection to them." Sasuke couldn't believe it that Naruto had lost both his parents so young, he still had his dad but that wasn't a good argument.

"I'm sorry..." was all that Sasuke could say to the blond before Naruto stopped him. Naruto stood up and faced Sasuke whose eyes were still red he looked really sad. Naruto step towards Sasuke witch caused the raven back off slightly Naruto raised a brow at Sasuke he shrugged at this gesture.

"So kitten how about I get you a cup of coffee you must be freezing." said Naruto as he ruffed Sasuke's hair. Sasuke felt heat creep on his cheeks.

"Y...You don't have to I'm not that cold." said the shorter of the two as a cold wind blew In their direction. Naruto smirked as he saw Sasuke shiver from the cold.

"You look like your about to freeze that sweater is so skinny." Said Naruto as he took of his jacket and hung it over Sasuke's shoulders causing the raven to blush.

"If you don't like coffee I can get you some tea Instead" said Naruto as he took Sasuke's hand. Sasuke didn't mind the Idea of tea right now so he nodded looking down at the ground trying to hide his red face. Naruto smiled as they walked together to a coffee shop two blocks away from the cemetery.

_**-Time skip at the cafe-**_

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

We sat by a bay window while we waited for our drinks. The rain had stopped since we got out of the cemetery. Naruto was looking out the window resting hand on his cheek he seemed like he was worried.

"What's wrong Blondie why so sad?" I asked hoping to get him to smile it seemed weird to see him so sad he always was so joyful and crazy. He just sighed as he looked at me and then back to the window. I sighed I guess I bore him or something. I clenched my fists against my knees as he turned to face towards mine. He smiled I couldn't help but smile he had the prettiest smile it was infectious.

When our order came he offered me some of his scone I told him that I was full from breakfast I know it was a lie but I can't take his food. We drank our drinks and talked about music and singers agreeing that Tina Tuner was the best R&B singer ever. I walked home after Naruto said he had to go do some earns.

I walked back home passing city park were people were getting things ready for the winter festival. Sighed and walked home to find my dad waiting for me.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Were the hell did you go I don't remember giving you permission to leave!" Fogaku yelled at Sasuke who had tried to sneak his way past his dad but was stopped when he was grabbed b his hair.

"I went to the cemetery…" Sasuke said as his dad pushed him against the wall. Fogaku froze for a second remembering that today was the day his wife had died.

Sasuke felt his dad's grip loosen fell to the floor. Sasuke looked up at his father and received a slap that busted his lip. His father just stared down at him then walked away towards his room.

Well that the fourth Chapter I hoped you Enjoyed it Please Review.

_**() ()**_

_**(-.-)**_

_**() () Peace People (P.S. here are the songs each chapter is based on…)**_

_**Glitter in the Air: P!nk**_

_**Is Anybody Out There: Kannan**_

_**Bridge of light: P!nk**_

_**Wonderland: Ke$has**_

4


End file.
